Lego Buildable Figure Adventures Book 2
by Erock The Dimensional Traveler
Summary: book 2 of my fastly growing series.
1. Prologue: Redemption

After the events that happened years ago, the general of chaos himself: Dark Oak joined the Masters agency. But one day, in their main base of operations on the planet everyone found after their last one was destroyed, He was in a dream. The same one that he had been having since they returned from space. "Why? after all this time, I had failed to keep the love of my daughter safe, He gave into the Dark Side. Now, he's gone because of me and my evil ways. Tails, if you're out there, please be happy and know that I am sorry for making you turn against your friends. Please, forgive me." Then when he woke up, He found himself in a tough position and had to be the father Cosmo wanted. It was a tough choice to make, but now, he knew what to do. The main Masters came back after helping the people of this world when Lucas woke up. And they all stood in front of him. Even The Master of Water: Galaxina was there with them. Lucas told them about the dream he had and They were stunned at what he said. Everyone except Galaxina knew what he was about to do.Then the leader of the group: Brian said "Galaxina has told us about your visions. We don't want to see you do this on your own. So, we decided to help you. After all, You're one of us now." The former enemy leader of the Metarex said, "Thank you, all of you, especially you Galaxina. You have helped me get through this and that, I will need to all the support and help I can get. You can come. But being a different kind of person will be tough. So you must support me at all times. Plus, I need to know how to adapt to this new life and purpose." They all agreed to help him learn the ways of living peacefully. And so, began a new quest. One to end all suffering and pain.


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Times

Peace returned to the universe.The Freedom Fighters, Toa, and Heroes were just enjoying life at it's fullest. Sonic had just admitted to Amy that he had loved her and wanted to have what his best friend didn't have: a true love relationship with his girlfriend. Even though he was not able to tell her the truth. So much time, so much healing. And now he did. He even smiled at the fact that he chose her over Sally, who died with honor. Then, he went inside his house and saw Amy with a look of happiness. His promise was almost complete. He just needed to give it time. And that turned him into the hedgehog he is now. "Hey Amy, How are you doing." She then said "I am so happy for you and I want to let you know that I am here for you." Tails was a good friend to Amy, and like a brother to Sonic. Sonic said "Thank you for not giving up on me." She thanked him back, and was just about to make some food, something that Sonic missed having since that day. Last time he ate something, it was back when he gave his love to Amy at a local restaurant where they used to go. So he didn't eat it fast like before with the chill dogs. Now that Sonic was full, Amy decided to help him get over his pain no matter what. By giving him his love, she felt it too. "It feels so peaceful all this time, and now, the time for sadness and pain is over. Don't be afraid, I can tell that you miss them. But now we have a moment of happiness and love. They are happy for us." Amy said as Sonic realised it was now no point in hiding the truth he had felt. "Thank you again Amy, Now what do we say to us having some fun now." They both knew what they were going to do. Just before the couple started to head to their bed, they heard a loud noise in the distance. Sonic was just about to see what happened but Amy said "It can wait, it's probably some sort of storm." And that brought Sonic to a realisation. It was no storm. But he looked at the time and realised that the day was almost done. So he shrugged it off not knowing what it was. or what happened. His mind then drifted back to Amy, who was just about to head to bed for the night. Sonic decided to do the same and started to feel more love than hate. For it is true love that lasts forever, and the will to pull though the pain he endured.


	3. Chapter 2: A Chance to make amends

The next day, the news was on and Sonic was unaware of what happened but he knew that if this continued, he would have to do something to help them. He left a note for Amy that said, "Went out to the cemetery and grave of my friend. Something may be up. Be back soon. Sonic knew that explosion was something powerful so he checked where the loud noise was, and saw Them. Von Nebula and Makuta. He was about to ask how They knew where they were, When All of a sudden, He saw Stormer and Ekimu with them and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your friend suffered a lot more now, than ever before. We came to answer your prayers for peace. We all had hard things to decide on making. Even we had dark pasts. And now all we want is to make amends to not just you, but your people too. If you need anything more from us just call. Sonic originally thought that they were lying but after a while he believed they were sending a message to them that He knew only one person could ask them: "Lucas! He did this." Just as Sonic was about to talk about the Dark Side and Lord Destruction, The main villains of both Bionicle and Hero Factory, Descended away into the darkness and they wouldn't come back unless necessary. Even Ekimu and Stormer were now

shocked to see their villain adversaries change over. After all the times they fought and battled, they noticed that now, the truth was: they too, were good souls once. Especially The main villains that commanded the many villains that came to be. Sonic decided to leave, it was getting late anyway. Stormer and Ekimu stayed there to repair the damages of the place. They all knew that true peace was restored. But something still bothered Sonic. Why would they just give up on fighting in the first place? The answer would be revealed very soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Lingering questions

Sonic went home to find Amy gone and was worried, until he saw a note saying: "I saw your note and decided to head out too. Besides, We all need to get outside more often when it is peaceful. Be home soon." Sonic was relieved that she decided to get out too, so he decides to rest and think about what happened. He spent most of the day wonwondering why The villains of Both Bionicle and Hero Factory would just give up, and who managed to get them to change their minds. Then he got a call from The Dimension Enforcer himself. "Listen I know this is strange and very sudden news, but the reason they gave up on power was this: Lord Destruction was controlling them. You see, me, Stormer, Ekimu, and Takanuva: The Toa of Light, Went there to stop Lord Destruction from coming back. And when we got there, We only found Lord Destruction betrayed. All of his allies had left him. Even The Dark Side

left him after what happened to Tails. So Stormer, Ekimu, and Takanuva decided to look for the main source of mind control. What then happened was Lord Destruction finding me and regretfully Ready to fight me to finish what be started. That bought enough time for them to find the reason behind all this: The Stud of Darkness, was destroyed! The main source of all this fighting was gone. It turned out that before we arrived, The Masters and Lucas had visited the base and used their powers to destroy it. When Lord Destruction saw them around the Stud, he knew that this would be the last time of use for it. He tried to restore it, but The power of the Elements was too much for him. Lord Destruction saw this was no ordinary ritual. So I tried to stop him from getting those people killed. And then, I saw Lucas, in front of me. Weaker than even when he was evil himself. He said to me and the Dimensional warlord this: "I started this. I turned a friend of the heroes against them. And now I feel more sorry in all my life. This is not the way people live. And now, I will finish it. By destroying the main source of all this hate." Then he Told the Masters to get into cover and then, he grabbed the slowly draining Power Stud, And lunged straight at Lord Destruction and stabbed him with his "Meta-Saber." Then when it seemed like it was over, He used his main source of revenge and destroyed the Sutd of Darkness with every last bit of power he had left. Then I Told Stormer, Ekimu, Takanuva and The Masters, to leave the base, so that they couldn't meet the same fate that he was about to face. Everyone decided to do so. Even Galaxina: The Master of Water. Even though she knew that he would not be coming back. We ran as far away as we could. And when the base was close to be blown up, He told me this: "Now I have fulfilled my true destiny. Tell Your friends and everyone on your paradise world, that I am truly sorry. And tell them, especially Sonic, that I did this for both Tails and my daughter: Cosmo. I am happy for her now then I ever was before. I want both her and Galaxina to have the best new life they truly deserve. Goodbye, my family. I love you, Goodbye, to you to, Dimensional Hero." And with that, I teleported everyone except him and the now fallen leader of Dimensions, out of the area. And back here, Just when the base was destroyed." Sonic was now proud, and ashamed for Lucas and his act of heroism. Then the Dimensional Enforcer, Told him something about himself that he didn't tell him before. His true name: Bingzack! Sonic knew that he didn't know his true name before now. But then, he felt happy and confident that Lucas, was now a true father of Cosmo. Then Sonic then said, "Thank you for telling me all this. It feels good that he redeemed himself and his evil ways. And now, He is truly at peace." Bingzack agreed with him and decided to end the call with this: "You better get ready soon, for something is happening very soon. It will be truly, Beautiful." He hung up and Sonic, not knowing what was going to happen, decided to get ready for tomorrow. For he knew, that he was in for the surprise of his life!


	5. Chapter 4: The Start of Rebirth

Sonic, then heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to it and when he got there he took a deep breath and opened it. "Hey, Amy," Sonic said once he opened the door of their house. Amy said "Hey Sonic." After she got inside, Sonic told her what he found out from both earlier and now. Amy said, "Wow, that's something I never thought I would hear. I mean, the villains, giving up, and the Dark Stud being destroyed. That is very surprising news." She then felt the same feeling that Sonic felt when Lucas died. "Don't worry, he's now a true hero/father to Cosmo and Galaxina. He is now truly in a better position than last time he died. We should all be happy for him. Sonic nodded to her comments. After a while just doing stuff around the house. Once the chores and dinner was ready and eatened, Amy, a little nervous, was about to tell Sonic what she went out for when he got back. "I know that there are things both sad and confusing going around in your head right now, but I think this bit of news would be a little more interesting. I was just about to go to Cream's house and check on her and Emerl. She told me that things were going just fine after she finally got Emerl into a real flesh and bone body. even though the process was difficult for both us, and the person we found and used the body transfer on." Sonic wondered about that for some time and now felt sorry for the victim they used. but just like Lucas, it was for the best. "She also didn't destroy the robotic body that Emerl had. She gave it to the two members of The Hero Teams so that they could try to help rebuild the world. They took it and thanked her back. But before they left they said that they were going to bring it back soon. They decided to make it a suit of armour that they could use for creating new heroes. So she then said "When you're finished, can you bring it back for me So I can test it on him?" They both said yes. But she was told that it wouldn't be brought back by them, but someone else. She wondered who would bring it back but they said that it is a surprise for me, you, and our friends to find out. And that's what she told me about Emerl." Sonic thought that would be nice to bring it back at some point to test it to see if it could work without Eggman's old programming. Then, Amy said the one thing that she was meaning to say to Sonic. "I know that missing both Tails and Cosmo is still a tough thing to remember, but before I went home, I decided to see their graves again. And I decided to thank them for all the support on true love. When I was done, I went to Tails's workshop to see the plant that he had. To my surprise, it grew into a full size tree. And when put an ear on the tree, I heard something strange inside it." Sonic didn't believe what was happening and wanted to learn more. But before Amy was about to tell him what she saw, a strange light appeared in the sky. It felt like it was coming from the plant that was left behind.They went outside to see what was happening. Then, after a while, all of their friends, Even the Masters, including Galaxina, got there and saw the light too. They saw the light and wondered what was going on. Then, Sonic, Amy, and the others heard two voices coming from the heavenly light. "Thank you, all of you, for not giving up on us. we both know that it's been a long time since we have talked to you, but now, the time of sadness, and loss, is over. We are glad to see you again. Sonic and Amy, We heard about your confession for love. We are proud of you two, we always knew that you were going to admit it eventually. Galaxina, I am proud to have you as a sister and Tails is happy to see you help our enemy, our father, face his fears. and redeem himself for what he did. And know, here we are, speaking to our friends once again for the first time in a very long time." The light started to fade away and they knew that this was no dream. Especially, Sonic and Galaxina started to realise this. And when it was close to being gone, Two people they didn't see in a long time started to walk through the glowing light. An act of God is about to happen. One that will make them all be forever grateful.


	6. Chapter 5: The True Miracle

After the strange light in the sky moved to the ground and in front of the heroes of their world, it started to fade away. Sonic and Galaxina both knew that their prayers were going to be answered. They held their breath, just like everyone else that was there. Then they saw what they thought was a sign from God, and Heaven. Tails and Cosmo, were alive! Sonic and Galaxina teared up with emotion. The others became surprised too. "TAILS, COSMO!" their prayers were answered! Sonic hugged Tails with all his might. Galaxina did this too with her sister. After a while, the others welcomed them back into the living. Sonic then said "Its great to see you again buddy. I'm sorry for what happened." Tails knew that he forgave him but decided to keep crying. Galaxina said, "I thought I would never see you again." Tails then said to them, "We both thought that too. but it must be good to see you all again. After deciding to head home, Galaxina said "Where is my sister going to stay?" Cosmo decided to live with her boyfriend. She agreed to it too and said that if they needed anything, that they would know. Then, Sonic left to catch up with Amy. Galaxina did the same and left them to head home. After Telling Cosmo what happened while she was gone, Tails cried real tears for the first time in a couple years. She then said that she understood that she left him torn, a lot. Then they decided to get some sleep. They did so and, after saying "I loveyou.", they decided to sleep in separate rooms. Even though they should've been together. But they both knew that they needed some time to recover from their recovery separately. There, they slept peacefully. For they were alive once again. And happy to see everyone again. This is a true miracle for both them, and everyone they knew. The Toa, and Heroes, watched the whole thing, and admitted to Lucas's gift being delievered. "Love truly does exist." Stormer and Ekimu said. Then told their teams they needed to be along. So they remained in their base. Then just before the the newly arrived couple was about to get up for the next day, Cosmo, and Tails had the same dream. They were just recalling having brought back from death. when they heard a voice. The voice of Cosmo's parents. "We are more happy that you came back from death." Even though Lucas did torture both their lives, he admitted that he did what he did was for both of them. they then left them saying "Enjoy your new lives." Then, when Tails and Cosmo woke up, they knew that they needed to live their new lives in peace. And they would. Till the end!


	7. Chapter 6: True Feelings

After a few days passed, The just brought back love couple: Tails and Cosmo were just about to head to bed. They had been so happy since returning from the energy that brought them back from death, that he decided to get a little bit of a cleaning up to do with the house after what happened before they came back. Cosmo decided to leave him to do that, and went outside for a short time. After seeing the sun set, She thought to herself "I am grateful to be with my friends again. Especially Tails." Then, the strangest thing since they got back together, started to emerge in the sky, and it was another vision she was having. She was not with Tails in this one. Just when she was about to look for him, Her mother came down from the heavens. "Hello, my beautiful little girl. I have come to talk with you about something you might find a little, strange." Cosmo saw her mother and decided to listen to what she was going to say. Her mother was unsure how she would react, but she knew that it had to happen eventually. "Me and Lucas were just thinking about something special that you know. Don't worry about him, he wanted me tell you instead of him." She was about to tell her something that she was unaware of the things that Cosmo and Tails would think of. "Cosmo, my daughter, I want you to continue to show your love for him, but in a way you never knew before. Cosmo, I want you to start a family with him." Cosmo was surprised to hear about this and tried to panic. But then, her mother said "Don't worry, you're going to be fine, and you may still be young just like him. Good luck, and remember this: Don't forget the fact that he loves you and never let go." Cosmo was still shocked, but she knew that it was going to happen eventually. Then the light disappeared from the sky and it became nighttime. She went back inside the house and saw Tails in the workshop, just checking some small things he did in there. He then saw Cosmo and said "Hey, I was just going to come get you for dinner but didn't realise you were still outside." Cosmo said "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Tails said "I have already ate, and I decided to check on some things that needed to be done. But forget about that, what's the problem with you?" Cosmo knew what she was about to tell him was a bit strange, but then she remembered what her mother said outside. She then, after taking a deep breath, told him "Tails, can we go talk about this in the bedroom? I am a little tired." Tails then said "Okay, I was about to do that too. Working on machines can get me a bit tired after a while." So they went to the bedroom, and Tails said "What's the matter? You're a little on edge. Like you're hiding something. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Cosmo was just about to tell her boyfriend about the vision, and what she going to do. Even though she knew this would not be a good thing to tell him about, she also knew that this would happen eventually. Just, not now. Not when they just got back from death. Cosmo then said "Tails, what happened out there, will be a little bit strange to know at first, but I know that you can handle it" Tails was unaware what was going on, and unsure how to react to what she was going to say. He knew that this would be a little hard to handle. After all that happened while she was gone and even when they were in the spirit realm. But knew that true love lasts forever. he then said "Don't worry, I can understand the feelings that you have. I am not, leaving you again." Cosmo knew that he meant everything to her. Even in death. Then, the nervous plant said "Tails, I saw my mother again. But this time, she told me something I still don't understand. Tails, she wants us to love each other in a way that people don't do at this point of life. Even when we both died before this happened, she saw something in us that made her cry even more then me when I left you all those years ago. And looking back at that time, I realised that we were meant to be together." Tails said "Wow, I didn't know that your old family had these feelings for me, and now, I am grateful for them for bringing you into life. even your father." They knew what Lucas did was truly special. And then, Cosmo said the thing that puzzled her the most: "Tails, she told me, to start a family with you."

a


	8. Chapter 7: The True Meaning of Love

Tails was just told that he and Cosmo had to start a family together. He then, still shocked about what he heard, said "Wow, I can't believe that you told me this. But one thing is questioning me about this: Why now?" They both just got back together again and didn't realise that this was going to happen sooner than they thought. Tails was just about to wonder if they are truly ready, but suddenly, Cosmo said "I know, I am having those same thoughts. I don't know even know anything about sex, let alone becoming parents." Tails then put a finger on her mouth and said "Don't worry, I am grateful for your mother and father for bringing you into my life. And we both missed each other so much, that things were changing with me. And now, we are back together again." He then removed his finger from Cosmo's mouth and afterwards, she said "So, You ready to do this?" Tails responsed "Yes, I am. I have never been so nervous in my entire life." Cosmo, feeling the same way, nodded her head in response. And then Tails didn't want anything interrupting them from having this moment. He closed the door of the room, locking it in place, then closed the windows and blinded them so no one could see them. After wards, he took off his shoes, socks, and gloves and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Then he did something that he had wanted to do since getting them back into the world and at his workshop; kissed her on the lips. Cosmo was so nervous, that she suddenly felt her tongue touching Tails's. Tails kept his lips in place. From within their mouths, their now locked tongues, then started to move together. After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss, and catched his breath. Cosmo knew that what just happened, changed her life. She then started to feel a strange feeling of herself that she never had used to before, and said "Wow, I didn't think that we were ready for this just yet." Just as she was about to say more, Tails lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed, and on her back. Afterwards, Tails landed on the bed, right on top of Cosmo. They both knew that they were going have the best night of their lives. Then Tails continued to kiss Cosmo. For he had loved her for so much time, and now was about to show her what true love feels like. He then started to rub her chest with his bare hands, even though she still had on her dress. But he didn't care about that. Afterwards, he then let go of her. And then Cosmo, feeling all the strange things she never before experienced, said "Wow, you do know how to make me feel love." Then she moved towards Tails's ear and said in a small voice "Tails, let's let this moment last. Tails, please, take it off." Tails was so nervous but decided to do what she wanted. He then began slowly moving his arms around Cosmo's back, After she rolled on her chest, and did what she was asking him to do. He felt the zipper on her flower dress and slowly moved it down. And when he was done, it fell to the ground, slowly laying on the floor beside the bed. And then, after Cosmo moved back up, he realised what he had done and started to blush bright red. For Cosmo was completely naked from head to feet. Tails was so red, that he felt many strange feelings in his mind. Cosmo had beautiful, smooth yellowish skin all over her body. Then, he noticed the top portion of her chest. it had two medium sized boobs on each side, with tiny, pink coloured spectacles in front. And finally, he noticed her vulnerability part, just in the middle of her legs. He then realised what he just saw made him blush even more, that, his cheeks were starting to burn up. Cosmo sat up on the bed, feeling the same thing, and said "You alright?" to which Tails responsed "Never been better." He then felt something was starting to emerge from within his own furry chest. When it came out, Cosmo was about to faint, but pulled herself back together, and saw Tails's penis appear right in front of, and between Tails's legs. Cosmo, filled with embarrassment, then said " Wow, I was not aware that you would have this." Tails then noticed this and started to panic, covering it up. But before he was about to do that, Cosmo moved towards him once more and said "Don't worry, now we both understand what true love really is." Tails was reassured by this and felt like he was flying high, into the sky. He then laid Cosmo back onto the bed and continued the moment they were having together. He then moved closer towards Cosmo's body, and began to feel her skin touch his furry body. Both were now lost in the moment, breathing heavily and moaning softly together, as their bodies touched each other. After a while passed away, they both felt their private parts starting to shake. Tails was just about to get back up, when Cosmo held him down, and said quietly "Tails, enjoy the moment." Tails had never felt more alive than ever before, and Cosmo felt like her flower-like hair was starting to grow. Then, letting out a loud moan, felt their privates touch one another, and started to feel wet, like fluids, coming out of them. They tried to stop them from within, but the thought of that idea was gone. After letting the last few drops fall on their bodies, they sat back up, breathing heavily as they were doing so. "That, was, beautiful.", Cosmo said. Tails was feeling the same way. Then he said "Yes, we shall remember this moment for the rest of our lives." Cosmo, agreed. And then, they got back in their arms, and slowly started to close their eyes and fell into deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: How The Love Started

(Flashback to before the events of the last 2 chapters)

Tails and Cosmo's love for each other had just brought them back into the living.

Tails was out for a few minutes getting nervous about the moment their love began and wanted to confess his love for Cosmo, that he wanted to tell her before she died, But now Tails found himself trying to propose to the love for her. He then decided to go to Onua and Bulk, The Heroes/Toa of Earth. When he got there, He knocked the door to the Mines of The Region of Earth, and said "Hello, is this the Mines of our new world?" When he opened the door, he heard Tikal opening it from the other side and then, when she was done with that, Tikal said "Tails. I don't know what you were coming here." He must have forgotten to contact her and said "Can I come into the Mines? I want to speak with the main workers of this region: Onua, and Bulk." Tikal let him come in and asked for them to be summoned. Then, within a few minutes, They appeared to him and said "Welcome, Tails, To the Mines. We thought that you would come to find some type of jewellery material to confess to Cosmo." He asked them how they knew about the visit and they said "We are both grateful for Lucas for bringing you and Cosmo back together again. And now, we ask you: What type of material of jewellery you are requesting?" Tails then asked them to show him all of the Flower-based jewellery items they were receiving from the Jungle Region. So they led him to a small shop and said "We have just the thing that you need." They then, showed him a little white flower necklace they had just forged from the Element of Jungle. Tails asked how much he needed to pay for the necklace and they then said "We are both aware that you would ask that, and since we just got you both back together again, we decided that you should pay $10 dollars." They both knew that this wasn't the normal price for those type of flower-like jewellery. So they told him that someone who knew him so much; Sonic, made the request for him, after everything he did to help him recover from his loss. Tails knew that it wasn't like Sonic, to stopping at the Mines to do the same thing, but decided to say nothing about it. Tails then both paid Onua and Bulk the amount that they arranged. They also accepted that and afterwards, Tails decided to leave. So he could then try to memorise what he was going to propose to Cosmo. And Bulk and Onua said "Good luck, and May you hope, that your love accepts what you are going to say." After Tikal showed him the exit door, Tails said to his helpers "Thanks for the special support, and tell Sonic thank you for making you tell me the request." They then agreed to tell Sonic just that. Afterwards he went home to tell Cosmo his confession of love. When he got home it was near nightfall and he knew that he was about to do the job he wanted to do. He opened the door to his workshop and was delighted to see Cosmo working on restoring the Plant's energy. Cosmo then said " Hi there, I was wondering what you were doing today." After taking a while he took a step back and kneeled down and said "Cosmo, when I first saw you crash on our planet, I saw the true feeling of love and when you died, I thought I would never see you again. Then, After I realised that your father was not thinking about his actions, and what he did to bring us together again. I now understand what he truly saw in you: A Chance to see clearly for the first time since he was evil. So, now I ask you one question." He then opened case of the necklace that he just got, and said, nervously: Will you marry me?" Cosmo, crying and understanding what her father now wanted, said "Yes!" Then they kissed and from that moment on, the stars of the night sky were all shining brightly. For love truly deserves to happen to even the most saddened beings. Then from the heavens Cosmo's parents turned their attention towards them and smiled at them, believing that they were going to have a new, better life than they ever had.


End file.
